Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Cast Away
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: A human and his family with friends, sailed across the sea, until a storm washed him into sea and stranded on an unusual island that is filled with his imagination or reality.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: My first Pokemon fan-fiction story, taking place during between _Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explores of Time & Darkness _and _Beyond Time & Darkness_ anime special episodes.

I was on board a cruise ship, as we're sailing towards the South Pacific islands for family trip and also for business as well. One of my co-workers, whose traveling with us is playing a game on the Nintendo 3DS and it was Pokemon.

"Do you really believe there is a world of Pokemon?" I asked.

"Come on Chris, don't you ever use to believe it, when you play the games?" my co-worker Micheal stated.

"Yeah, but since I got stuck on PS4 games like Call of Duty, I don't really been to much of those stuff, unlike when I was a kid." I added.

"Just saying man." he said.

We're at the dining hall at our table, as our families greeted us. Everyone chatted while being severed some of the delicious food that we never get to experience except at restaurants.

"Alright everybody..." my father and my mother got our attention. "We wanted to congratulate to our son and Michael for your latest promotion. Especially, having to be apart of our wonderful celebration for these two young men taking steps for the Historic Society of American History. We're honored to have our family with Michael's family to be part of the men's celebration. To the future!"

"To the future!" We all raised our glasses, as my wife gave me a kiss, as she and my kids were sitting next to my younger siblings.

"Hey dad, we bought a present for you for your promotion." My son, Aaron handed me gift.

I opened the present and revealed it was a card for a congratulations card and a special crucifix necklace that engraved "The Lord's Prayer" with a locket inside of it is our family picture. "It's wonderful for you guys thank you."

"It'll be something for you to think about everyday when you're working hard." my wife Helen answered.

The three of us had a warming family hug, as I'm blessed man... however it didn't last long.

* * *

We started to hear an alarm going off in the ship's dinning room. Every became surprised and wondered why the alarm is going off.

 _All attention passengers and crew, all hands on deck! This is not a drill! Take passengers and crew to take roles of proceeding caution, this is not a drill!_ the intercom announced.

Everyone started to panic, as they started to rush towards the boat decks to get onto the lifeboats. My family started to calm us and started to gather everyone to the boat deck with my friends family. Aaron ran off outside to see what was going, Helen and I started to go after him. When we got outside, there was a rouge wave that was coming towards us. As a crew-member gave us life-jackets, the ship bounced from the smaller waves that knocked me over the railing and I held on for dear life.

"Chris!" Helen shouted, as she started to reach her hand out for me.

I managed to grab hold onto her, as I'm trying to pull myself. The water started to wet on the ship's exterior upper deck that made it slippery. "Please don't let go!" Helen begged.

"Hold on Dad!" Aaron shouted.

When I lifted my right foot to pull myself up to get back up towards the railing, my foot slipped and lost my bearing.

"CHRIS!" Helen screamed in horror, as I fell into the ocean's waters.

That was the last words I ever heard from my wife. When I landed on the water, I started to swim up, while the current is pushing me away from the ship. Miraculously, I was able to survive underwater for five minutes that the rouge wave was above that I struggled to resurface. Until I got up to the surface, I saw the wave crashed onto the ship where my family, Michael and his family were still on board. I couldn't able to save, as I watched the ship rolled over to it's keel. I started to swim back where I could be able to hold onto something as I could be able to find any land. When I got back towards the ship, most of the things surfaced from the capsize ship. Luckily, I saw my backpack with some of my belongings resurfaced that I had to carry it with me and saw a lifeboat raft that they only carried a few. I swam towards it and climbed on-board and pulled my backpack, before I put it on. There was a first-aid kit and some flares and flashlights that I had to put inside my backpack, in case I'm still stranded or washed up in a island. The ship started to make noises, as it began to capsize, as the waves started to come back and it took about five minutes for it to sank.

Paralyzed in sorrow, I could only do now is to watch my family perished on the doomed ship, as it sank to the bottom. A storm started to rumble, as I braced myself on the raft and I started to row away where the ship sank. Another rouge wave started to form and this time, it was coming towards.

"WHAT NOW?! YOU TOOK MY FAMILY AND YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE ME TOO!" I blasted at the wave, as I was rowing away.

The waves sped up and crashed over me, as the lifeboat started to capsize and tear apart, moments before I went unconscious.

* * *

Later, I started to hear only a few birds chirping, as if it was the morning. I was being shaken and heard someone's voice, but it was disoriented. I couldn't be able to move from the exhaustion from the wave that rolled me and brushed me somewhere.

"Please wake up!" I heard the disoriented voice going off again, with more voices followed.

I groaned and my eyes were blurry. I woke up to see beach sand and rocks. There's no wind and sound of waves crushing ashore. I realized I'm on land, but it may be an island where not a single human soul lived on that island. I was still wearing my life-jacket and my backpack was aside of me. My legs couldn't be able to move, as I rolled myself over to see some wood splinters on my both of my legs, as I a fair medium splinter embedded near towards my knee. I looked to see the sun is at it's rise for a new day, the skies are clear and air is clean.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

"You're fine, you weren't moving and we were worried sick." a chimp looking creature with a fire on it's tail and standing next to another creature that looked like a penguin that it's blue and white.

"Luckily, we found you on shore and you were unconscious." a tall green looking creature with leaves attached to it.

It was a bleak moment to hear strange creatures talking, as if an animal would talk to me. I let out a big scream, as if the whole island could hear me.

"HELP ME! HEELLLLPPPPP!" I screamed, as I backed away.

"Calm down, we mean you no harm." the green leafed looking creature tried to calm me down.

"Wow, you're fine." the flaming chimp spoke.

"NO, I'M NOT FINE! I'm standing next to three creatures that speak the human language!" I shouted.

"Human... you're a human?" the blue mixed with white looking penguin questioned me.

"Yeah... what else do you think I was?" I questioned it with an answer.

"I'm a human as well, but I don't remember how I got here." he spoke.

"No... that can't be not true. I'm basically dreaming, I remember how I got here from sinking doomed ship, as well losing my family-" I stopped. "Wait a minute, haven't you guys seen anyone else washed up here?"

"I'm afraid not." the green leafed creature spoke. "You're the only is here."

"Anyway, I need to find somewhere to send a distress signal and to find someone take me back to the States."

The three creatures became puzzled. "What's 'the States'?" the green creature friendly asked me.

"The States, I'm from the United States of America. I'm from California in a town called Bodega Bay." I answered.

"Bodega Bay?" the chimp questioned.

"United States of America?" the green creature questioned also.

"I don't remember being over that kind of place, but I know I'm from else where, but we haven't hear that such place." the penguin spoke.

I shook my head to think I'm somewhere further away from my world perhaps.

"Alright, let's start from the beginning: I'm Chimchar." the chimp greeted. "And this is Grovyle. Finally, there's Piplup."

 _A "chimchar", "grovyle", and "piplup"._ I said to myself.

"A surprising thing to point out, you're still human." Piplup added.

"Yeah, when I found you, you're a Piplup." Chimchar spoke.

"I'M STILL NOT! I just can't remember who I'm." Piplup spoke, as Chimchar giggled from the humor.

"Okay, okay, you guys meaning to tell me... that you're-" I spoke.

"We're Pokemon." Chimchar stated.

I think I'm starting to lose my mind. I got washed up to an island where there are fictional creatures are Pokemon? Am I really dreaming or in reality I'm washed up on an abandoned island from _Cast Away_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Currently, I'm been washed onshore on an island, where the habitats are Pokemon. So far, I'm been rescued and greeted by three Pokemon: Grovyle, Piplup, and Chimchar.

"So... you're saying that I'm on a Pokemon island?" I asked.

"Yes. Not from where we're at is Treasure Town." Piplup answered.

"Perhaps it's best that you should come with us and stay at The Wigglytuff's Guild." Chimchar suggested.

"Where?" I asked.

"At Wigglytuff's Guild, we're explorers and go to different dungeons: to fight bad guys, find treasure, and help other Pokemon in need." Chimchar answered.

"I'm guess I'm not even close to a human civilization I guess." I was disappointed.

"Don't worry, Chris. Perhaps we could help you, as well as Piplup to get back to the future." Grovyle promised.

"Well I'm not from the future. It seems like you guys are the future or something." I said.

"I understand you maybe lost of words or may not fully understand. In the meantime, we'll help you by carrying you to the Guild at once." he added.

"Let me see if I could get up." I spoke and before Grovyle could say further, my legs couldn't be able to stand that I fell on my back. As I forgot that my legs are hurt with a splinter on one of my knees.

"Please, let us help you." Grovyle reached out for my hand.

Doubting at first, but I decided to accept his word, as I reached my hand out for him. After he grabbed my hand, he gently pulled me up and he, with Chimchar and Piplup's help, they held onto me as I walk. It was only about a few short minutes that we arrived at the entrance, an alarm went off.

 _Who goes there?_ someone spoke, assuming to be from the underground.

"Diglett, it's Chimchar, Piplup, Grovyle, and..." Chimchar spoke, until he looked at me. "...and someone who needed our help."

 _You may enter!_ Diglett spoke.

We got inside the tent and we had to climb down a ladder. I slowly took my time of climbing down, without using my legs to go down a step. Luckily, Grovyle was behind me in case I ended up falling down. We climbed down to a sub-level where more Pokemon were going about, until they started to stare at me, with curiosity.

"Why are they staring me?" I asked.

"It's because they never seen a human before." Grovyle answered.

Finally, we got down to the final sub-level, where I was being taken to a room where the beds were straw.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here?" a lobster looking Pokemon came into the room with other different Pokemon.

"We found this human at the beach, just like where I found Piplup." Chimchar spoke.

I unstrapped my backpack and started to search through whatever I have and found my phone inside. When I pulled it out, the Pokemon gasped and backed away.

"Oh my gosh, this human has some strange gadget!" a yellow, dandelion looking Pokemon gasped.

I started to search through Google Maps, but I got no reception on my phone. "Alright, do any of you guys have a map?"

"Chimchar, you still have your map?" Grovyle asked.

Chimchar searched through a bag or a pouch and pulled out a map. "Here!"

The map was set down and looked to see I'm probably on the other side of the world that I no longer use to know. "Show where I'm."

"We're here." Grovyle pointed at our location. "You're just not far from Treasure Town and you're inside the Guild."

"Perhaps we'll have him presented to the Guildmaster." a parrot looking Pokemon stated.

We heard stomps that someone was coming towards us, but it turns out to be another Pokemon: tall with rabbit like ears, but all pink and white.

"Guildmaster, this human was been found at the beach." a parrot looking Pokemon said.

"Well hello, I'm the Guildmaster of this guild, Wigglytuff." the Guildmaster greeted.

"Hello, I'm Chris." I introduced myself.

"You maybe excited to join our team of explorers, eh?" Wigglytuff asked me.

I thought that the question was out of context from the fact that I was being rescued and only to be asked to join their team. "Excuse me?"

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff, you may not under-"

"Perhaps you could join the explorers and help Piplup for your human origins, you seek to know." Wigglytuff interrupted Piplup.

"I lost my family from a doomed ship, before being stranded in this island. Now you're telling me to join your team?!" I spoke out.

The Pokemon started to become frantic, as a sign that I refuse to join the team.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" a beaver looking Pokemon asked me.

"Well you know what, doesn't feel like it kid! I was being washed up on shore, nearly drowned, my legs presumingly broke and losing a loving family I have! OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" I exclaimed in rage, as I tried to stand, but the pain in my legs forced me back to the ground in pain, as I groaned.

"It's best that you should rest, perhaps whenever you're better, you may consider it." Chimchar suggested.

I sighed, while the rest of the so called 'Team Exploration' left the room, I reached for the first-aid kit and found tweezers and a small knife that was on the lifeboat. I started to pull the shrapnel wood splinter from my knee. The first time it didn't work, until I tried it again and wiggle the splinter, it started to move and I managed to remove it. I was relieved that the splinter is gone and the worst was over, now I have to rest and rebuild up my strengthen to find my way back to my world. I laid on my head back and I fainted from the my knee's pain.

* * *

I woke up to see it was the middle of the night, where I noticed Grovyle, Piplup, and Chimchar were fast asleep. I took a peek at my knee and it's all bandaged, probably from their help after I passed out. My breathing started to be incommodious to a point that I can't even breathe, because I'm underground. I got up and grabbed my belongings and started to find my way out. As I was going down through the corridors, I could only hear snores from nearby rooms where other Pokemon are asleep. There were ladder when I got near towards the main hall, if that's what it is. I started to climb my way up and still feel little sore, but I managed to climb one ladder to the next, until I reached to the very top.

I exited out of the tent to see the stars bright, as the moon was half full. I started to make my way down towards a stairway that took me downwards. When I finished descending from the stairs, there was a sign that leads to the town or the other towards a path. Thirdly, there was a downward path that leads to the beach where I woke up. I continued to walk straight and led me to the beach, where there was more moonlight and starlight than the Wigglytuff Guild Entrance. The ocean tides were close, but I managed to some sand where I could sit and continued to watch the evening ocean coast. I took off my backpack and found a photograph of family, as we're eating at The Tides in Bodega Bay. I became tearfully to know that my family is now gone and I lost everything that was dear to me.

 _I figured you'll be down here_.

I slowly turned over to see Grovyle standing only a few short meters away. He must have noticed me waking up and followed me here.

"This is the same place where Chimchar found Piplup, washed up on shore." Grovyle came over and sat down.

I remain silent, as I continued to watch ocean while holding my family picture. Grovyle noticed that I was holding an object. "What's that you're holding?"

"It's a photograph of my family." I shared my picture with him. "This is my wife Helen and this our son Aaron."

"Your son does have his father's eyes." Grovyle complimented.

I chuckled. "He does." I put my family picture away. "I guess I'm the only who lived and they're dead."

"I had a family once too, before I met Piplup. It wasn't until Dusknoir and his army of Sableyes raided my family village. I have lost everything and I was on my own until I met Piplup. Despite what Dusknoir has done, my heart is in sorrow for my family's loss, but-"

"-'but revenge is in The Creator's hands.'" I finished the quote.

Grovyle turned towards me. "How did you know?"

"Where I came from, saw a movie called _The Revenant_. It tells a story of a frontiersman named Hugh Glass and he vowed to take revenge after he watched his son died by one of the fur traders, as Glass was injured from a grizzly attack." I answered. "In one of the scene's where Glass came across with a Pawnee traveler named Hikuc. He stated that he lost his family too and his heart is in sorrow, 'but revenge is in The Creator's hands.'"

"What's a 'movie'?" he asked.

"Oh... I guess you never heard of a term movie or what it is. It's a moving picture of a story or an event." I explained.

"I never seen those things in the future, nor Piplup." Grovyle said.

"Right."

"You should never lose hope. A new sunrise would be a better day, before the next." he stated.

I sighed from the uncertainty.

"Come, I'll show you." Grovyle said.

We left the beach and began walking back towards the guild. From there, we saw a glimmer of a the sun slowly rising for a new day. Grovyle closed his eyes and started to slowly breath. "It may be better day, before the next."

The sun started to light towards me and I couldn't grasp the same sensation that Grovyle felt. My heart is fully in grief. Grovyle knew that I didn't have the same feeling of the sunrise, as he did. However, he felt certain that my grief will pass eventually, as he went over his grief as well.

"We should return to guild and remain awake, before Loudred could wake us all up and have a headache." Grovyle joked.

I chuckled a little from the joke. We started to climb down the ladder, after making our way to the tent. I'm not sure what lies ahead, but if it means finding out about my survival and my family's demise. I'll find a way to find whose responsible and return home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon Grovyle and I returned to the Guild, Loudred shouted out in alarm to wake everyone up.

 _Up and At 'EM! IT'S MORNING!_

When he came to our view, he was about to sound off, but noticed we're up and ready. "Oh, it's you. Up and early?"

"You could say." I said.

Out came was Wigglytuff and the her assistant, whom was the parrot by the name of Chatot. Than out came with other members of the guild, one by one. I even saw Chimchar and Piplup coming out lastly. Chatot verified that all are present and counted for, as everyone stood in poised positions, except Grovyle.

"This is the part where they do their anthem." he whispered to me.

 _A ONE, A TWO...A ONE-TWO-THREE  
ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!  
TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!  
THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!_

"Alright everyone, I'm glad to announce we have a new member of our guild." Chatot announced. "Please welcome Chris..."

Most of the guild members cheered for me, as it was unofficial. I just decided not to say anything, now I didn't have much choice from the fact they rescued me and I guess I own back to them.

"Now everyone, we're all eager to have new guildmember of our Exploration Team, we have tasks that we have to do. All of you are dismissed and do your assignments." Chatot continued.

"HOORAH!" they cheered and went onto their tasks.

"And you three..." Chatot called for Chimchar, Piplup, and Grovyle, as they came close. "And you too..." Chatot pointed out to me.

I came forward and stood next to them.

"Now, I understand you gone through struggles and you're still are to this day. It's about time to put the past behind and look towards the present." Chatot spoke, before turning towards the three. "You three will simply show Chris around Treasure Town and get himself acquainted, before the next day for a task will be given."

"Yes, Chatot sir!" Chimchar and Piplup acknowledged, as Grovyle simply nodded his head.

"Alright Chris, time to see Treasure Town." Chimchar smiled.

* * *

We left from the guild and walked down on the stairway, before turning towards our right to Treasure Town. It didn't look like a human village that I would see in movies, books, or even video games. The village is habituated by Pokemon. It was like I'm an alien from another side of the world.

"Well... you're in Treasure Town." Chimchar said.

"I'm sure I ain't in California or in the Pacific Islands that's for sure." I said.

"Once you get used to the village, you'll feel more happy here." Piplup spoke.

"It sure is strange though."

"What is strange?" Grovyle asked me.

"My friend Michael has always keep telling me about Pokemon. He's really into so much." I answered. "However, he spoke very little of course about an island where Pokemon spoke like humans or stuff."

The trio chuckled.

"What?"

"It's alright." Grovyle assured me.

"You're not the only one that felt this way." Piplup added.

I looked around to see different stands or shops, even a bank that was run by a ghost Pokemon called Duskull. At one point, we came to visit at a small shop where it was run by two brothers, who they're chameleons. I mean to say Kecleons I suppose.

"Good morning Team Pokepals, having a joyful morning?" one of the Kecleons asked.

"We most certainly are. How are you?" Chimchar answered.

"Business good as always. And who is this stranger with you, a new member?" the second Kecleon asked.

"Chris." I greeted myself. "I got stranded on this island from a doomed cruise liner."

"A cruise liner?" the first Kecleon questioned.

"We never heard of a 'cruise liner' before." the second Kecleon said.

I almost forgot that they never encountered human or any human innovations. I just decided to keep my mouth shut and let them do the talking.

"He came from another world like Piplup and Grovyle." Chimchar tried to explain to the Kecleons.

"I see... so how could we help you for today?" the first Kecleon spoke.

"We're here to give Chris the walk around Treasure Town. Also, we needed some 'Perfect Apples' for Wigglytuff please." Chimchar spoke, as he handed some coins that looked like some certain currency that they're world has for money.

"Here you go." the second Kecleon fetched for the "Perfect Apples". "Hope you four have a pleasant day."

"We will, thank you." Chimchar said, as we left and continued around the village. "So Chris, what do you think?"

"I'm not so sure, it's like I'm at another country." I said, as I looked at Chimchar carrying a cloth bag of "Perfect Apples". "So, if I don't mind asking, why did you buy those kind of apples? Is it for us?"

"No, they're for Wigglytuff. We've been asked yesterday evening to grab them in the next day." Piplup answered.

"For some reason, he's obsessed with them. If he doesn't get them, he would cry with his Hyper Voice. I'm sure you may not want to here it." Chimchar explained.

I started to picture back, as I was being raised in a large family that I dealt with hearing my younger siblings cry, when they don't get in their way. "I guess I could relate to that."

"We're almost near to our secret spot." Chimchar hurried ahead.

"What spot?"

"Sharpedo Bluff." Grovyle answered. We arrived at the cliff-side and Chimchar removed the bushes and revealed a secret stairway entry. We got inside to see three beds and not much belongings, but has a good fire pit for a good campfire.

"Is this where you all used to live?" I asked.

"Nope, it's where I use to live, right before meeting Piplup and joining The Wigglytuff Guild." Chimchar answered. "Not the greatest, but it's home, with a great view."

I looked out, as I walked towards the teethed edge to see a grand oceanic view and the sun. I could even stay here all day and watch the sun sank. The wind was blowing towards our faces, I kind of started to picture it was my family's voices telling me they're alright, but it was faint and distant that I couldn't hear them.

"So, how do you like it here?" Chimchar asked me.

"It's alright." I answered, as I'm still down.

"How long are you keep feeling like this?" Piplup asked.

"Perhaps when my grief comes to pass, but the gaping hole won't close." I answered.

"Maybe they may have survived and perhaps they're waiting for you." Grovyle tried to give me hope, but it went sour as gave him a blank stare. "Don't let grief give too much hold on you. If you have too much grief, you'll doubt yourself and you won't last. The best way to remember them is your memories you shared with them and keep it constant, as you find your way home."

We continued to watch the sun, until it was near towards the late afternoon. We left Chimchar's secret spot and started to head our way back towards the guild.

* * *

After arriving back, we were being greeted by Chatot before we made our way to the mess hall for dinner.

"I hope you were well acquainted around Treasure Town." he spoke to me, as he was flapping his wings to keep himself in mid-air.

"I was, thank you." I thanked him.

"The reason of this, because tomorrow I need the four of you to investigate the Treeshroud Forest." Chatot spoke.

"Why there?" Chimchar asked.

"There's a rumor of that time is starting to stop. We need you four to investigate and find any clues, despite of Time Gears being restored to their places."

 _Time Gears?_ I questioned myself.

"Alright, that'll be your task for tomorrow and now, enjoy a good meal." Chatot finished.

We than went into the mess hall where all the rest of the team members were chowing down on the fruits. I was hungry that I devoured my pile as I got thirsty than being hungry. Everyone stared at me, as I ate my pile, before running over to a small water fall that might be their drinking water.

"Take it easy, while you eat." Grovyle walked towards me and cautioned me about over-stuffing myself.

"I'm sorry, I'm very hungry, as if I haven't ate for weeks." I apologized, before he chuckled. "Who find these fruits?"

"I have. I'm Chimecho, the Chef of Team Exploration." one Pokemon spoke, as she somewhat floats.

"Thank you." I thanked her.

"You're very welcome, after your ordeal of finding your way to our island. The last thing you'll probably be is hungry and searching for food." she said.

"Probably, I would have wandered around, before I could start thinking about fishing, even finding fruits from trees or grounds." I added.

"Yeah, but if you didn't have us to look after you, you'll probably ate the wrong berry that could get you sick." Piplup spoke.

After our meal time, everyone went to their quarters for bed. I continued to sleep in the same quarters where I was before, with Piplup, Chimchar, and Grovyle.

"You know, I probably never thought you guys could exist." I said.

"Why don't you?" Grovyle asked me.

"Well... because I'm from my world and you guys are imaginary in TV shows, video games, movies, and more."

"What are TV shows, video games..." Chimchar questioned, before he giggled. "I guess you're funny. We never hear any of those things before."

"I don't know if I'm. I remember my friend Michael been telling me about you guys and different Pokemon species. I just simply dismissed him, as it was just imaginary that they're not real." I said.

"Wow... maybe you're serious or you're just imagine things on your own, vividly."

"Don't worry, Chris. We'll be able to help, as I'm being helped too." Piplup assured me.

"You're from my world too?" I questioned.

"Well... not exactly, but the only problem is that I don't have any memory, except that Grovyle and I must have worked together though." he answered.

"Involving 'Time Gears'? Anyway, what are 'Time Gears'?" I asked.

"Time Gears are artifacts that controls time in our world. The five Time Gears are at different locations, including Treeshroud Forest. However, if they're not guarded and they're taken, time loses control." Grovyle explained.

"Can that be the same possibility that I'm here?" I asked him.

"Doubtful, I'm sure you wouldn't be sent to our world, regarding to the Time Gears." he answered.

"I see. I guess one way to see about it, tomorrow I guess." I said, as I got tired that I yawned. "Goodnight you guys."

"Goodnight Chris." the trio said to me, before the four of us went to bed. I looked out the window, as I was lying down to watch the stars and the moon shining.

 _Can my family maybe safe, if the Time Gears have anything to deal with what happened? Could they help me bring me back into my time?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: I appreciate your guys reviews so far, been working with other works, including the newly Animator History. Please take your time after reading this chapter to read this new story and you'll be surprised by what I have in store with this crossover. More will come, including the next Watership Down Series episode!

 _UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!_

A loud voice that rocked our chamber to see it was only Loudred waking us up and it was my first feeling of being awoken by him. Chimchar and Piplup's eyes rolled in circles from the blast of the voice, while Grovyle was already up and early.

"Do you even get use to it by now?" I asked.

"No, I prefer to be up and early." he answered.

"Good morning, everyone." Chimchar greeted, as the rest of us followed. We made our way to the main hall, as soon we're all awake. Made 'the pledge of allegiance' of Wigglytuff's Guild motto. When it was finished, Chatot gave everyone assignments of the day to everyone else in the guild. Just as soon Chatot dismissed everyone, he called the four of us, as he was giving us the assignment that he would go into detail.

"Alright Team Pokepals, your mission is going to be investigating Treeshroud Forest." Chatot announced to us. "I need you to investigate the forest to see if time is restored."

"Why starting there?" I asked.

"Because of the Time Gears and also we may have some activity of bandits that lurk around the forest." Chatot answered. "Now, go find any clues that you could bring back and tell us."

"Alright." the four of us spoke and we headed off from the guild.

* * *

We got out of the guild, I was about to head over to a trail, until Chimchar and Piplup halted me from going.

"Wait!" they stopped me.

"What?! We're heading to the Treeshroud Forest, as we're being tasked." I told them.

"We know, but first we have to get some supplies for the trip." Chimchar explained.

"Really?" I questioned and I noticed my supplies is limited, as I opened my bag. "Well, I guess you're right."

We turned around and headed back to Treasure Town to get some supplies from the Kecleon Brothers. When we're checking out the items, I offered to pay for the items. I knew they don't have card readers, but the next discretion of a way to pay is cash. When I pulled out the cash in U.S. Dollars, the two Kecleon brothers looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You don't have enough and we don't take that currency." they explained.

"Oh." I realized that the Pokemon have their own currency called _Poke_ , when the brothers explained to me the currency they take. "I see, is there any way I could do a currency exchange for the time being."

"Not sure, but you could visit the Duskull Bank and you could try." one of the Kecleon brothers spoke.

Chimchar and Piplup managed to pay for the supplies, before we headed over to the Duskull Bank. When we arrived, we noticed no one is at the stand, as I assumed it's closed. Before, I could began to leave, I was stopped by Duskull, as he spooked me, like ghost in a scary movie or book.

"Jeez, don't you have anything else to do, but scare people... or Pokemon?" I asked.

"Tee-hee... yes to help our departed souls with their money? What will it be?" he asked.

"Well... to start off, I was wondering to see if you could do some currency exchange." I pulled out my wallet and draw out the cash that I have left. A hundred dollar bill, six twenties, two tens, and eight fives and ones. Duskull grabbed the cash-full of dollars, as he was inspecting the money.

"Hmmm... strange. I never see any currency like this before, as other departed souls try to swap out different currencies." Duskull spoke.

"As you could see Duskull, Chris is not from our world, but from his own." Piplup explained.

"Oh... like you, I see." Duskull spoke.

"Not to the full percent though." I added.

"I'm afraid I can't offer the exchange, because of the money you handed to me is invalid." Duskull said. "May your souls rest in peace."

Without much to offer, I decided to make a plea. "I'm desperate." I said, before Duskull turned back towards me. "I'm begging you, as a soul to another living soul please."

"Maybe you could give him a chance for time being and perhaps you could lock it away safely." Grovyle convinced to Duskull.

"Oh alright, as those currencies be locked away to the afterlife, I may give you the exchange." Duskull accepted the plea, as he went towards the back to grab more Poke.

"Wow, I never thought it could work." I was amazed.

"That's why you should plea, before you could make a hustle." Grovyle said.

Duskull came back, as he exchanged the dollars that I have to a thousand Poke. "Use the Poke, wisely or those poor unfortunate souls will be lost forever. Tee-hee!"

"Thank you." I thanked him.

"Please come again, if you wanted to store your souls into your savings' chamber." Duskull spoke, before he disappeared.

"Does he always do that?" in a whisper I asked my team mates, while walking to the trail signs.

"Not always, when there's no one else here, but he always keep his bank on constant watch." Chimchar answered.

"Alright, team let's began our journey to Treeshroud Forest." Piplup rallied us and began our journey, as soon we arrived the trails.

* * *

We started our journey and it took about a few hours of our journey to reach to Treeshroud Forest. When we arrived, the day turned into night and it wasn't safe for us to continue, as we arrived at the forest.

"I suggest we rest here, until day breaks the next day." Grovyle suggested.

We managed to gather some wood and start a little camp fire to keep us warm. We even searched nearby bushes to find any healthy berries or at least some apples that we could eat and/or pack for our trip back and during our walk through the forest. We got back to our camp site, Chimchar's bag was starting to fill up that it nearly became to heavy to carry.

"Need some space?" I asked Chimchar, as I opened my bag so he could store some equipment inside.

"Oh yeah, I never thought about that. Thanks!" he jumped up and came over to me with some equipment including the Wonder Map. I couldn't help, but to open up the map to see where we maybe at this time.

"So my guess is that we're near the forest's entrance." I said.

"Yes, but we'll have enter the forest to discover any clues about time freezing there." Grovyle added.

I folded up the map nicely and packed it away in my backpack. I looked up to see the stars are bright and skies are clear, as the air is clean.

"Alright, we better best getting our rest, tomorrow we'll be walking around the forest. Goodnight." Grovyle spoke, as he sat back on the tree and rested his eyes.

"Goodnight, Grovyle." Chimchar and Piplup said, before they lie down and slept.

"Goodnight." I said to everybody.

We didn't have any blankets or a improvised bed, so we lie by our backs on trees or lie on the soft grass. I kept close to the fire, so I could keep myself warm at night, as the some of the cool breeze came in. I began to rest my eyes and call it the night, after I pulled out my family photo to just keep them in my thoughts, as I sleep.

In the middle of the night, I woke up to hear some strange voices that was faint, but as if it was some what ancient. I looked around to see everyone was still asleep and the fire was now burning faint embers. I got up and decided to follow the voices. At this time, I wasn't sure it was safe to leave them by themselves, but I thought it could be around the corner that it would be a quick walk, before coming back and going to bed. As I walked, the voices started to increase the volume and I might have entered the forest. When I got to a certain point of the woods, the voices faded until it was gone.

At that point, I was about to give up the search and headed back to camp. It was probably just in a dream. Than shining out of no where, a bright flakier of light started to shine through a bush. I walked over to the bush and moved the small branches to aside. To my discovery and unknown to my days later, I found a bright crystal that dimmed faintly. It was a strange crystal that I wasn't sure what it was. Kind of reckless as usual on my part as always, I picked up the crystal and the light dimmed out.

I wasn't sure if I done something wrong, so I thought it was best that I should try to put it back. Before it could even touch the ground, the light grew lighter that my eyes gazed at the crystal. I slowly brought it back towards me and the light grew brighter and brighter than before. All the sudden a bright light shined bright, as it was holy's light, that blinded me and I passed out. As I was unconscious, I started to feel something growing and sparking upon me, as if I was given a gift. What gift is it? Before I could think, I dreamed of my past before I could figure what it was.

* * *

 _Chris! Chris, wake up_.

A faint voice came, as I was being shaken. I woke up to see it was Chimchar and the rest of our team.

"Chris, what happened?" Grovyle asked.

"I'm not sure. I just woke up to hear voices and I came across with a crystal-" as I try to search through my pockets and around me, the crystal was gone. "It's gone."

"What's gone?" Piplup asked.

"It was a crystal that I founded in a bush over there that drew me here." I answered, as I pointed at the same bush, where I found the crystal. Grovyle inspect the bush and see there was nothing.

"I'm afraid there's nothing there. You were probably dreaming." he putted it.

"I guess so." I got up. "Well I guess we'll have to see about the forest."

"Right." The trio spoke, before we entered the forest.

As we walked around the forest, everything was still, however the sky changed into gray. Not even the sun was out to bloom some the of the plants and flowers, as they're deathly still without a single petal fall.

"According to what I seeing, when the Time Gear from Treeshroud Forest is removed, time stopped here and even if it was returned, it remains in the same state." Grovyle thought.

"That can't be, we just recovered the Time Gears and restored them back to their places." Chimchar spoke.

"Yes, but it still hasn't changed the state of the forest nor the time." Grovyle added.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we could, unless we could try to find another source that could help us find a way to restore time." Piplup spoke.

A rustle came from the bushes and the tree branches. It caught us on guard that we looked around our surroundings to see, if what Chatot said that bandits could lurk around.

"Whose there, show yourself!" Grovyle said out loud.

More rustles continued, as the bushes and tree branches' leafs shake, until it went silently still.

"Probably just wild Pokemon wandering about." I thought, as I figured the possibility that Pokemon could wander freely.

All the sudden, a group of bug/flying Pokemon, came out of the bushes and trees and landed on Grovyle, Piplup, Chimchar, and I. We're being restrained that we couldn't free ourselves. One of the same Pokemon landed on the grass, probably the leader of the band.

"You wandering Pokemon shouldn't be here. You all know that this our territory!" The leader spoke.

"Unhand us, Scyther! We're only passing through here." Grovyle demanded.

"You demand of nothing, thief!" the leader spoke.

"You better unhand us, we're Team Pokepals and we could stop you!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"Stop us, you couldn't stop the time gear being stolen from this thief." the leader pointed at Grovyle.

"Please, Scyther... we're just trying to find any clues and we could help solve this mystery and restore time here." I than spoke up.

The Scythers looked over towards me, even the leader was surprised to see as if I was a strange Pokemon that is undiscovered.

"I never seen a Pokemon like you, you care to identify yourself?" the leader spoke.

"I'm not a Pokemon!" I shouted. "I'm a human by the name of Chris."

The Scythers looked at each other laughed.

"Please, you don't seemed to be a human and everyone know that no humans live here! Perhaps, we could have less human now starting with you first." the leader sharpen his blade.

"Oh no, Chris!" Chimchar and Piplup shouted.

"Don't you lay a blade on him!" Grovyle warned the leader.

"I won't, but it will be quick." the leader raised his razor, as my team shouted for me. I thought it would be the end and I would see my family. As the blade was coming down on me, a powerful force lurks upon me that I was able to free myself, as it pushed the other Scythers away. The team members were shocked to see what I have done.

I got back up on my feet, as the rest of the team got back up. The Scythers were spooked from what they saw. "Please step aside!" I spoke.

The leader began to sharpen it's blade. "I'm afraid you'll have to get past us, if we're going to let you go!" The other Scythers began to sharpen their blades, as my team began to pose in our defense.

"I guess we'll have to fight you guys to let us go!" Chimchar spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: I would like to thank Supernova2015, for his ideas for this episode including his original characters.

The Scythers charged towards us, as they swipe their blades us. We began to dodge every swipe, even they do their false swipes to get them an extra advantage, as we dealt with their attacks. At one point, the leader and his gang managed to give us a thrashing with their "X-slash".

"Oh no, the X-Scissor attack!" Chimchar warned us.

"A what?" I questioned.

Before I could get a answer, the move effectively slashed us that tossed us and landed on the ground. I bet those Scythers are tough than they're supposed to be like mantis like creatures small and defensive, but they're more aggressive than the actual insect. My fellow team members were critical injured that they couldn't be able to fight.

"We can't give up!" Grovyle growled.

"They're too tough to beat and get pass of them!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"There has to be a way to defeat them, we still have to find out what lies in Treeshroud Forest!" Piplup tried to boast us with confidence.

"But how?" I questioned.

"It's best you Team Pokepals to leave the forest and never return." The leading Scyther suggested to let us leave.

"We can't leave here, not until what is happening to Treeshroud Forest! We're wanting to help!" Chimchar weakly exclaimed from his injuries.

"Maybe they do have a point." one of the Scythers spoke.

"Impossible! Everyone who passes through here is nothing, but trouble. We'll make sure they never return, starting with your friend." the leading Scyther spoke, as he pointed his blade towards me. He started up his wings and started to charge at me.

"Chris, LOOK OUT!" my team members warned me.

I saw the charging Scyther was coming in fast, in a instant without having a thought, I jumped onto a tree branch, as the Scyther's blade is impaled to the tree. The team gasped, as everyone looked up to see me on a tree branch.

"What are you doing up there, you coward?!" the leading Scyther exclaimed in a outburst.

"What does it look like I'm doing, staying away from you." I said. "I thought you have wings to fly, you can't be able to fly up to catch me?"

The Scyther sharpen his blades and used his wings to fly up towards for another "X-Scissor". Before he could unleash his attack, I jumped off the tree and landed on the ground. His attack only slashed the branch and causing it to fall. Furious, he charges up again to make another attempt. Again he misses, as I jumped above and gave him a high jump kick that slight hurt him a bit. Everyone was amazed from the fighting style moves and abilities that the Scythers back away, as their leader continues to fight.

He made one last charge at me that I decided to use my low sweep that knocked the leader off his feet. I got an opportunity, before he could hit the ground that I gave him a double kick and kicked him to a tree, hitting his back. I was fully pumped and ready for a next move, as I went defensive. The leading Scyther got back up and now he's too weak to attack.

"You fought well, whatever you are." The leading Scyther complimented.

"So are you. Are we finished?" I asked, while complimenting back.

The leading Scyther fumbled onto it's knees. "I can't go fight on for this battle." The Scythers were shocked to see their leader fall onto his knees and forfeited the battle. "Now take your team with you and investigate the forest and leave. We'll remember your bravery and this battle."

"Thank you, Scyther! We'll make sure Treeshroud Forest will be restored." Chimchar promised.

"Don't make any promises, if you're willing to help, than help us." the leader was picked up by his fellow Scythers, before they flew away. I watched them flew away, before looking back at my team members to see them surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you do that?! That was amazing!" Chimchar was surprised and amazed.

"I never thought a human could use the same type of moves of a Fighting Pokemon." Grovyle spoke.

"I don't know what came over me." I said.

"Did you even use a Psychic move as well?" Piplup asked.

"Did I, I don't remember." I wondered.

"You gave them like a Psychic push to clear our way." Chimcar stated.

I started to think, if it was the crystal that I picked up and gave me those abilities and moves. "Wasn't it the crystal I picked up?"

"Seems that way. From what I read in the future, a rare crystal is hardly found that gave a Pokemon any ability for a duration of time." Grovyle said.

"Will it be temporary for myself?" I asked Grovyle.

"I'm not sure about a human in this case. But for now, we have to continue to investigate the forest." Grovyle spoke, before reminding us why we're here.

"Oh, right!" Chimchar and Piplup remembered and the four of us started our walk into the forest.

* * *

As we walked through different trails, I noticed some strange things happening to the forest. Not a single form of life is moving from the simplest elements of air. Not a single leaf was being blown, not a flower blooming, it was like nothing exists in the forest, but not burned down. We even found the time gear for the forest that they decided to take the time gear and we'll be needing it for, after we collect the time gears.

"Why are we not feeling any breeze?" I asked.

"Time stopped here, nothing moves, but frozen like statues." Grovyle answered.

"Just like the future." Chimchar said.

"What about the future?" I asked.

"Well it's a long story, but the three of us were taken to the future." Piplup answered.

"Really, how?"

"Let's say in the beginning, the three of us were not formally acquainted yet." Grovyle answered, as he goes on about how the three first met.

He told me that they were once enemies, as Grovyle was being framed as a thief. It wasn't until later, he was caught by a Pokemon by the name of Dusknoir and his band of Sableye. Than what happened was unprecedented, Chimchar and Piplup were dragged into the future, by Dusknoir as he called them for assistance only to be betrayed. As they're imprisoned together and were about to face execution, they managed to escape death and flee from his lair. Until the three were helped by Celebi and teleport them back to the present time, before Dusknoir and his Sableye could recapture the three.

"Wow, it seems that you three have been through a lot together by now." I said.

"Yes, but we're not finished yet, now that we have to find a way to restore time here, before the future could be fulfilled, just like where we came from." Grovyle stated.

"I see, and the future on my end would be similar to yours as well I bit." I assumed.

"It will be."

I gasped. "That can't be true!"

"I'm afraid so." Grovyle confirms.

"Than we need to stop this, before I could return back home."

"We will, Chris. However, we have to work together, if you're willing to help the three of us to restore the present." Grovyle said.

I sighed and gave myself a moment of thought. _Was the cruise disaster part of the future? How could it be for sure?_

I decided to agree and I'll be able to help Team Pokepals to restore the present. "If it will be able to send me back home, if what got me was part of that reason, I could probably see my family again, without having the disaster ever occurred."

The team nodded their heads for approval. "Well, there's nothing we could do at this point, we have to return back to the guild and inform Chatot and Wigglytuff about what's happening." Chimchar spoke up.

We decided to conclude our search and started our long journey back to Treasure Town. When we got back, we informed them that time has stopped at the forest and collected the time gear from there. After the informing them about what we found, they dismissed it and we'll continue our search.

* * *

The next day, I was too tired to be able to wake up, that I slept in. I woke up to everyone in the room was gone, except Grovyle. We decided to wander around the guild and wait until Chimchar and Piplup would return. It wasn't until they came back to the guild along with... a shiny Pikachu, who seems sad. He was in tears as if he was only a child and I assume he must of have lost his way, probably with his parents or something. We all met in the Guildmaster lair to hear what Pikachu was about to share with us what happened. The Pikachu tells the Guildmaster that he lost his Dad on a walk in the woods, that he lost his tracks that he wandered to search for him, but found no luck. He started to describe him, as the Guildmaster wanted information of the Pikachu's father. Pikachu mentioned that his father's fur to be blue, that, much to the Guild's shock, would remind Wigglytuff of a legend about a Special Pokémon who came into town one day, only then to vanish again without a trace. That legend is known as... the Blue Pikachu.

"A Blue Pikachu?" I questioned.

"Yes, my father and I walked around the woods, until that I went further ahead that I lost him. I circled around the woods and couldn't find. I miss my Dad! Please help me." Pikachu burst into tears in distraught, as he began to fear that he lost his father.

"And what is your name Pikachu?" I asked.

"My name is Alistar and my father's name was Akira." Pikachu gave his and his father's name.

"Akira, that name sounded familiar." I said to myself.

"What does, Chris?" Grovyle asked me.

"I heard of a story that Akira went missing, as he was part of the NYPD in New York. The news stated that he has been missing for two months, until some assume into a decision to end the search and suggest he's dead." I recalled about hearing a news story, while I was still a student.

"My father's dead?" Alistar sobbed.

"No, no, no. It was only a story that I heard a while ago. Do you remember anything about coming here?" I asked.

"Well... I don't know." he doesn't remember how he and his father got here.

"I tell you what, if we found your father, do you think he may know how he got here?" I asked.

"Perhaps, but I don't know."

"It's alright." I assured him. "We'll go look for your father in the morning, but in the mean time, why don't you stay with us, until we found your father. Agreed?" I assured him.

Alistar wiped his tears and shook his head with light smile, as he was still in distress of losing his father. When we our meal time, Alistar ate more than any of us could, probably to fill his belly without worrying so much, as we promised him that we'll find his father. It may also be that he tasted delicious food that Chimecho made, probably special for the Pikachu to fill his appetite. When we got into bed, he was bit frightened of being alone that he usual slept with his father's side. Chimcar and Piplup comforted the poor Pikachu, as they slept together. I still wonder how a NYPD became a blue Pikachu. From what I heard stories about his disappearance and Wigglytuff's short tale about "The Blue Pikachu". I decided to sleep it off and hoped to have the two Pikachus reunited, so he could be with his father, as I wanted to be with my family in a time of need.


End file.
